


Sorry, I Walked into your Fist

by Sinsanity



Series: Friends are Family [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #virgilprotectionsquad, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt Virgil, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at titles, M/M, Oneshot, What Have I Done, im so sorry, relationships are complicated, this is a mess, very gay, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: Life is Hell until a certain emo runs into a certain Prince's fist. Or something along those lines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned child neglect and possible abuse but nothing really major.  
> Tw for panic attack towards the end.  
> Honestly this was meant to be 1,000 words at most. It also was not supposed to be this angsty.  
> Oops?  
> Also I proofread this but I am really tired and probably missed a lot so, if you want to correct me in the comments feel free to do so.

It was one of those days where Virgil had somehow come to the conclusion that he should go out and get some fresh air. It had been Spring Break and so far, he had spent it cramped in his room with his music blaring and sketches and doodle strewn about his apartment.

Which is how he ended up in his current predicament: getting hit in the face by a very hot and very exuberant guy.

“Shit I am so sorry! Are you okay!?” Prince CharmingTM had asked.

I winced and held my nose which was now bleeding. “I’m fine.”

“Oh my goodness, you’re bleeding! Here, let me see…” A soft hand pried my hand gently away from my face. A heard a wince escape the man in front of me as he inspected my nose.

Another voice shouted from behind ‘Roman’ causing me to jump, “Good job Roman! Hit some poor innocent kid in the face!”

“Shut up Joan!” I closed my eyes and winced as I felt a headache coming on. “Sorry, here. I felt a piece of cloth come up to cover my nose. Lifting my hand, I realized it was a handkerchief.

“Thanks.” My voice sounded nasally causing a small blush to coat my cheeks in embarrassment.

‘God. This is why I never leave the house.’

“So Princey, do you usually go around hitting people in the face or am I just special?” The words left my mouth before I could think to shut it. Where is my filter when I need it?

Princey looked shocked before a chuckle left his lips. “Afraid not, you’re just special Hot Topic.”

I small smirk tugged at the corner of my lips. “I don’t know whether to be offended or glad.”

“Both?” His reply led both of us to chuckle. “I’ve got to get back to rehearsal, see you around?”

“Depends you gonna punch me again?”  I teased him with a small smirk.

“Probably not. No promises though!” With that he ran off towards his group of friends. I watched with a smile lighting up my features. A blush dusted across my cheeks. I stood there, probably looking like an absolute idiot, for about 5 minutes before shaking my head and heading back to my apartment.

* * *

 

The next few days were spent inside his house apartment. And if he drew a few sketches of Prince CharmingTM , well nobody had to know but him.

School started up 3 days after their encounter. He walked his normal route to school and ended up running into a couple of the school bullies. Which, stereotypical much?

Luckily, he didn’t have too much hassle getting away from them. However, he may have a couple extra bruises. Still better than being crippled against a wall again.

A sigh escaped his lips as he walked down the crowded hallways. Suddenly a familiar voice was shouting from nearby. His head perked up as he looked around and spotted a familiar flamboyant boy. He looked to be talking to some friends.

Virgil’s lips quirked up into a small sight of the other boy. He got ready to head over and greet him when another boy with a bright grin bounded down the halls and hugged Prince CharmingTM. Virgil halted in his tracks watching as the boys hugged, the boy in a blue polo being swung around all the while giggling.

‘He has a boyfriend. Of course he does, why wouldn’t he. At least he’s gay I guess….’

A sigh escaped his chapped lips as he turned around and head to class with his head down and a frown pulling at his lips. As he was walking he failed to notice a certain boy’s eyes following his form.

The rest of the school day was uneventful for the most part. At least until lunch. Prince CharmingTM seemed to notice him entering the cafeteria and pulled him along to a bench that was way too close to too many people.

They both laughed and joked. It was calming. Then the other’s face suddenly turned serious. “AH! I forgot to ask, what is your name?” His expression was curious leaving me anxious.

‘Oh god. What if he hates my name? It’s such a stupid name he’s gonna laugh!’ Something must have given my inner thoughts away on my face as he suddenly started apologizing.

“S-Sorry you don’t have to tell me! I was just curious. My name is Roman. Roman Prince to be exact.” My entire world froze before I burst into laughter. “H-Hey! It is a glorious name! A royal name truly.”

My laughter calmed down a few moments later as I waved my hand at him. “Sorry, no. It’s just, I kept calling you Princey in my head and considering your last name is literally Prince?” I glanced up at him seeing his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as a smile stretched across his face.

“So, do I get to know Cinderella’s name?” I sputtered a bit at being called Cinderella, as Princey smirked in triumph.

I coughed trying to regain some lost air before muttering, “Just for that I shouldn’t tell you.”

“Hey no! I’m sorry, please!?” His eyes were pleading as he begged.

My eyes widened as a blush crossed my cheeks. Nobody should be able to look that adorable! I looked away in an attempt to hide my face. “Shut up! You’re attracting attention!”

“If I shut up will you tell me your name?” His eyes lit up. I was silent for a bit, debating whether or not I should tell him. “Please? I promise I shall not laugh!”

“F-fine.” I muttered, earning a squeal from the boy beside me. I jumped at the sudden noise before turning to glare at him. “Shut up!” I hissed at him, however he just sat there smiling with glee.

Tension filled the atmosphere as I attempted to work up the courage. “My name….” A closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. “My name is Virgil!” My eyes squeezed tightly closed as my hands clenched by my sides.

I heard a snort from beside me as I tilted my head to the side in embarrassment. ‘He’s gonna laugh.’

“Vir-gil? I’m sorry but that’s ridiculous.”

‘Called it.’

“Why would you be so upset at your name, it’s lovely. A beautiful name for a beautiful person.” I whipped around to face him in shock. A smile graced his face. Slowly a small smile slid onto my face as well.

The moment was ruined as a loud voice shouted before Roman was tackled by the same boy he saw earlier today. “Patton!” Apparently, his name was Patton.

A few moments passed as ‘Patton’ talked to Roman before he was seen by the joyful boy. “AH! Who’s this!?”

Roman glanced at me as if asking permission to tell him my name. I gave a slight nod in response. “Patton, I would like to introduce you to, drumroll please, Virgil!”

I rolled my eyes at his introduction and tried to make myself appear smaller. “Aw he’s so cute! Hi, my name’s Patton!” The boy suddenly dived towards me as my eyes widened in fear. I yelped and hurriedly rolled out of the way landing on the ground. A grunt escaped my lips as my body met the ground, my bruised back hitting the ground.

“Are you okay?” Two voices sounded above me, both sounded concerned. I sat up, wincing at the throbbing in my back.

“I’m fine. Starting to wonder if this is going to be a constant thing, or if Princey’s just a jinx.” I grumbled as I rubbed my back.

“What?” Patton looked confused. Probably because nothing I say ever makes sense.

“I may or may not have punched him the first time we met.” Princey’s voice was filled with guilt as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

I smirk tugged at my lips as I spoke up, “That’s a definite may have. My bruised nose is proof.” I heard a wince.

“Roman! I am ashamed of you!” The boy’s voice was akin to that of a parent’s.

“In my defense, it was an accident.” Roman’s voice had become defensive as he spoke.

“I don’t know, I think you might’ve had it out for me…” I teased.

“Hey! I wasn’t the one who wasn’t looking where he was going!” His cheeks were puffed out and his face red.

“Oh yes, I apologize for running into your fist.” I lifted one eyebrow in response as he huffed in indignation.

A giggle sounded from beside me and I looked to see Patton attempting to stifle his laughter. Suddenly I heard laughter from the direction of the bench and realized that they were both laughing now.

* * *

 

The next few months were spent with the three of us hanging out at lunch and occasionally after school.

I had hoped for the feeling to fade. However, they hadn’t. And every moment that I saw Patton and Roman together my heart broke a little more. I wonder if Duct tape works for broken hearts?

Tonight, there was a theatre production being hosted at the school. Roman was playing the lead male role, and for once he seemed nervous. I watched as he walked on stage, his eyes scanning the crowd. My heart clenched in sympathy as I watched worry fill his eyes. Patton couldn’t make it due to a family visit.

Deciding to gather my courage I stood up and whistled, gaining his along with everyone else’s attention. I let a smile slip on my face as I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Just like that worry dissipated from his features and in its place was determination. I sat back down as the play continued without a hitch.

After the show I watched as Roman and all his fellow crew members and other actors celebrated together. He glanced over at me and grinned before jogging over. I wasn’t prepared for the hug he engulfed me in or being picked up and being swung around like a ragdoll.

“You asshole! Put me down before you drop me! I swear to god I will throw up on you!” I screeched in indignation as my face lit up in embarrassment. However, I couldn’t stay upset as he smiled so joyfully.

* * *

 

It was Summer Vacation and Patton and Roman had both left to visit their families. I spent the summer working on new sketches and designs. Some of which I sold to others like commissioners and the tattoo shop down the street.

Other times I worked at the store in town. Nothing better to do since everyone was either gone or busy.

Honestly it was stupid. I was acting like my entire world revolved around one person. Which wasn’t true. In fact, I used to yell at my friends for acting the way I am now.

What was even more stupid was I had no idea how to react. I mean it had to be a petty crush, right? There was no way I loved him. Right?

Who am I kidding, it definitely wasn’t love. It promised myself years ago to never fall in love, because it’s a recipe for disaster. After all, my parents couldn’t even love me. Why would anyone else be able to, much less want to?

A sigh left my lips as I glanced up at the clock. Whoops. Guess my shift ended while I was lost in my thoughts.

I started packing up my stuff, looking in my wallet to see how much I had.

‘$180 extra. Guess I can finally pay my phone bill.’ Honestly it kinda sucked being unable to use your phone for an entire summer, but it was better than starving or getting kicked out.

About half an hour later I left and walked home, glad it was nighttime so there was less people and less traffic.

Walking into my apartment I kicked my shoes off and opened my laptop, connecting to my neighbors Wi-Fi (honestly who uses their last name as their password?) before going to the website and paying my phone bill.

Smiling I shut my laptop before running a hand over my face. 2 more weeks before school started again.

Sighing tiredly, I stood up and walked to my bedroom before flopping onto my bed, immediately falling asleep, completely unaware of my phones buzzing on my desk, updating all my missed calls and texts.

’78 missed calls’

’23 unheard voicemails’

‘294 new messages’

* * *

 

The two weeks passed quickly and by the time school started I was still not prepared. I sighed walking a different route to school instead of the same one I walked last year. Which honestly was stupid. Walking a different route meant unfamiliar circumstances, such as running into a few groups of assholes. It also meant, although I couldn’t possibly have known this, that I would not run into Roman who had been waiting for me to walk down the path.

Walking into the school was chaos as people bustled about catching up with friends and discussing their classes. I shoved my way through the crowd attempting to get to my locker. Today already sucked.

Finally, after what felt like hours of shoving and pushing, I managed to make it to my locker. I hurried to get my stuff in so that I could make it to class early. I literally just shoved everything in before slamming it closed with a sigh.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my forehead against my locker. I was already ready for the day over and it’s barely even begun.

“Boo!” I yelped, startled, and went to turn around, tripping over my own feet before falling forwards into a warm chest that rumbled with laughter. Blushing I pushed myself away before glaring at Prince CharmingTM.

“You’re an asshole!” I pouted and punched his arm.

“Oh, come on, you’re adorable! How could I resist?” He grinned at me as my cheeks turned red.

“Shut up!” I muttered before slinging my bag over my shoulder. “I’m really sorry about not replying over the summer.”

I heard him huff. “You better be, I was worried sick!”

“I snickered as his cheeks puffed out. “Yeah I wasn’t able to pay my phone bill till a couple weeks ago and then I kinda was busy and forgot to let you know I was okay.”

I saw him perk up a bit as his eyebrows furrowed. “You weren’t able to pay your phone bill? Are you doing okay financially?”

Internally I cursed myself once again for not having a filter. “Y-yeah, just um, ya know, life?” I winced at the way I said it.

“Virgil.” Dammit.

“Yeah Princey?” I glanced up at him, letting him know I was listening.

“Please don’t lie to me. We’re friends, you don’t have to lie if you’re having troubles. With anything.” I stared at him for a while before forcing a smirk to cross my face.

“Aw you do care!” I teased him gently, trying to shift the subject.

“I mean it Virgil.” I tensed.

“Look it’s nothing. Honestly, I had the money, just had some difficulties cause my phone’s old and the company had issues going through with the payment. It’s fine. I may have also forgotten to pay it after a while. You know how work schedules are.” My tone was lighthearted as I again tried to shift the subject.

We walked in silence for a few moments before a cheery voice called out to us. “ROMAN! VIRGE!” Looking up ahead I saw a blur, also known as Patton, coming towards us. I smiled as I saw him tackle Roman in a hug, leaving Prince CharmingTM crying out while attempting to catch himself from falling.

My smile soon dropped as my heart clenched. ‘Stop it, let them be happy. They deserve it.’

* * *

 

The three of us then walked to our separate classes. Roman and Patton shared their first three classes together and Roman and I shared 4th together. We all had separate 5th periods, and then shared lunch together. We spent 6th period together and then 7th and 8th were spent alone and I shared 9th with Patton.

The first 4 periods passed quickly, and lunch came around. We all meant in our same spot.

“Oh yeah! There’s someone I want you guys to meet!” Patton’s eyes lit up as he stood on the table looking franticly for someone.

“Patton, get down from there!” I hissed at him hunching my shoulders trying to avoid the stares of the other students. “People are staring!” I heard him whine as he kept scanning the sea of people.

“Patton, standing on the table is highly illogical and completely unsanitary.” Suddenly, a new voice spoke up from behind me causing me to startle and fall off the bench.

I groaned, “Come on, again?”

The voice spoke again causing me to look up at the stranger who looked very teacher like. “Apologies, I had not meant to startle you from your safety position. I also apologize on behalf of Patton who appeared to have been attempting contaminate your…food, with whatever substances were located on his shoes.”

Silence. And then a squeal erupted from Patton who proceeded to tackle, the newly dubbed robot, in a hug.

“Patton please refrain from jumping from tables. There is a high variable of prospects that you could have fractured a bone and/or sustained an injury.” Robot was speaking again.

Patton turned around to face us again, “Guys, this is Logan, my boyfriend. He just transferred over from my old school!” Did he just say boyfriend?

Roman smiled in greeting, “Nice to finally meet you! I’m Roman Prince.” I’m not hearing thigs right?

“Salutations.” He did say boyfriend, right?

Logan then turned to face me, “If I am precise in my assumptions, then you are Virgil, correct?” But then that means…

“Virgil?” Nope, hang on still processing.

“Kiddo, you okay?” Okay, this is fine I just wasted my mental state over nothing.

“Virgil, you need to breathe!” Breathe? He was breathing though? Or at least he was a few moments ago…

“What’s going on!?” Oh no, he made Patton upset.

“I believe he is having a panic attack.” Oh. He didn’t feel like he was panicking.

“A what!? He’s never done anything like this before!” Wrong. Panic attacks are actually almost daily for him. Well they kind of switch with anxiety attacks sometimes. Maybe he has a disorder?

“Virgil, kiddo you need to breathe!” I’m sorry. I can’t even breathe right…

“Virgil, listen to my voice, try to focus on my breathing pattern and mimic it, okay?” Failure, all you do is fail.

He felt his hand being placed against a warm surface and felt a steady beat against it. Probably someone’s heart. He shouldn’t be touching anyone else, he’ll only ruin them.

“In for 4. Hold for 7. Out for 8.” Oh right. Breathing. He was supposed to be doing that. Why was it so dark right now? “Virgil, please, you have to focus on breathing!” Huh, robot sounds worried.

Oh. Robot’s don’t get worried, something’s wrong. “BREATHE VIRGIL!” Air. He needs air! Oh god, I need air!

“That’s it! Come on Kiddo!” Is air usually this heavy? Oh look, the light’s coming back!

Slowly, my vison started to restore as my lungs inflated with oxygen. After my breathing was mostly regulated, I started coughing. I heard sighs of relief as I finally stopped coughing.

“Ugh, I hate when that happens.” A whimper sounded behind me causing me to freeze. Once again, I really need to remember what a fucking filter is. Slowly I turned around just in time to be hugged by Patton.

“Virge, how many times has this happened?” I looked to the side as Roman spoke.

“Nearly every day…” I felt Patton tighten his grip on me.

“Kiddo, why didn’t you tell us?” I felt my heart clench at his tone.

I shrugged. “You kind of forget it’s unusual after a couple years of living like that.”

The all looked at me in pity. “Stop, please. I don’t care if you are disgusted by it or hate me for it, but don’t look at me like that.

Silence. “Well at least Logan made an impression!” A for effort in attempting to lighten up the mood Patton. Wait.

My breath caught in my throat as I remembered what caused my panic attack. The three surrounding me tensed as if waiting for another fit to happen.

“Holy shit.” I laughed breathlessly.

“Language.” Patton chided, though there was no meaning behind it.

“Holy, fucking shit! I just spent a year freaking out over the fact that I had a crush on my best friend who was dating one of my other friends when it turns out he might not even be gay, and my other friend has apparently been dating a robot from a different school and possibly different universe! Oh. My. God.” I laughed at the irony.

Silence.

“I fail to understand the hilarity of the circumstance as well as your mixed metaphors meaning.” I froze. I said all that out loud.

“Wait, you thought I was dating Patton?” Roman’s voice echoed from beside me. My face went from pale to bright red. “Where in the world did you get that impression!?”

“Shut up Prince CharmingTM! Forget I ever said any of that!” I shrieked in indignation.

“So, what I’m gathering is that you like Roman? Aw, you guys would be so cute together!” Patton chirped, only serving to make my face an even brighter.

“Apologies, I was under the impression you were already aware of each other’s feelings and were in a relationship already.” I groaned, pulling my hood over my head and tightening it till my face was hidden.

Silence overtook our area once more before I heard shuffling. I saw hands grip my hoodie, gently pulling it open. I clenched my eyes shut in as though if I didn’t see them, they wouldn’t see me.

“Hey Hot Topic, it’s not time to hibernate just yet.” Opening one eye, I saw Princey smiling softly at me. “C’mon Cinderella. I can’t take you to the ball if you decide to become one with your hoodie.” A chuckle left his lips as I sighed uncurling from my ball.

I felt a hand gently tilt my chin up. Looking up I saw Princey smiling down at me. It felt like hours of staring before he leaned down and captured my lips in his own.

“AW!!!”

“It is about time.”

I blushed at their remarks.

Moments later we both pulled away smiling at each other. My lips slowly tugged into a smirk as I pushed him backwards causing him to yelp.

“REVENGE!” I yelled before breaking into a fit of giggle along with Patton. Even Logan had a smile on his usually stoic face.

“What did I do!?” I grinned as he sat up.

“You punched me in the face.” My face was smug as I watched him pout in frustration.

“That was a year ago!” I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling.

“So?” He groaned before muttering something about holding grudges. “Also, I love you.” He froze. I blushed turning my face away from him.

“I love you too.”

My head whipped around to face him, shocked. He was smiling adoringly at me. I snorted. “Dork.” All three of us laughed.

* * *

 

My life wasn’t perfect. It never will be. My parents hated me, and I messed up a lot. I wasn’t a normal kid and turned into an even less normal adult. However, I was going to be okay. A lot of things were going to go wrong but everything would be alright in the end.

Up until I met Roman and Patton, my life had been Hell. In fact, I wouldn’t even consider myself actually living before I knew them. At 14 I had been emancipated and had to learn how to grow up quickly. I didn’t have a family. But none of that mattered, because I didn’t need a mom or dad. I had Roman, Patton and Logan. And that is all I would ever need in life.


	2. Not a Chapter (Sorry)

Alright so I'm decently satisfied with how this turned out. 

Kind of.

I'm a perfectionist and this is far from perfect.

Anyways, getting off topic! 

When I wrote this, it was kind of a spur of the moment idea. Shocker I know! Anyways, I wrote this story with no planning and it just kind of was brought into this world the way it is now. Therefore, when I wrote this, I had no intention of adding another part to it. However, it was brought to my attention that some people may want a second piece connected to this story. You can thank my friend for bringing this up with me.

So, I came here to ask yall this....

Would you like me to write a second part to this story?

Now keep in mind, if I do write a second part it will most likely be about Virgil's past and how he grew up and the struggles he went through to get away from his parents.

So to make this easy for everyone (Mainly me because I'm lazy), If you want me to write a part 2, tell me in the comments! If not well then you don't really have to do anything and you can be on your merry or not-so-merry way!

That's all for this announcement, bye guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud with how ended this,although this strayed far beyond the path i had created for it. Hence why it's 4,000 words and not 1,000. But one thing i'm really irritated with is the fact that I left so much open without any conclusion.  
> Virgil's childhood and relationships with his family for example.  
> I kinda just left a bunch of threads hanging loose!  
> If you want to, you can keep up to date with all my shenanigans on Tumblr, https://regal-rebel.tumblr.com/


End file.
